


Fish Child

by pandaspots



Series: Erejean Week 2015 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erejean Week, M/M, child cuteness, first time at the sea, this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean tell Sevda of the sea, and she wants to hang out with the fish ladies.</p>
<p>written for days six and seven, cooking and ocean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Child

**Author's Note:**

> there's not so much cooking here, but there's a lot of sea  
> this is also SO LATE but i got stumped after getting interrupted about one hundred times while trying to write this as two separate stories. also the wordcount finally slowed the fuck down or maybe it's because it's five in the morning.

Eren announced happily that this summer, in the month of Sevda's birthday, he'd be on forced paid vacations, as per superior orders.

“She's literally forcing me to take the month out, and it's funny because I'm the only employee that she had to do it, you know?” He explained over dinner.

“I know what we could do.” Jean pointed at him with his fork. “We could go to Marine Park. I bet you have never taken Sevda to see the sea yet.”

Eren shrunk with guilt.

“I never... had the time.” He whispered, poking at his marinara spaghetti.

“Sea?” She asked, curious.

“See, Sevda wants to go see the huge mass of saltwater just off the city. Gotta get her a nice little swim suit, though.” He said, amused.

“And get me some nice top surgery while we're at it, too.” Eren mumbled.

“Don't be like that, babe. I love your moobs.” Jean quipped, flirtingly.

“Holy shit, never ever refer to my breasts again as moobs, I swear to all that's holy, I'll end you.” Eren broke down laughing. “But seriously, I won't get in the water, wet binders are a pain.”

“That's okay. Sevda and I will need someone to guard our stuff when we go salt our butts.”

“What's sea?” She asked, and Eren groaned, shoving a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth.

“Tomorrow we'll show you, princess. It's pretty and it's wet.” Jean explains, serving himself more pasta.

“Like bath?”

“Well, a bit colder and wetter.” Jean nodded.

“Jean. Jean.” Eren looked at him. “The sea cannot possibly be wetter than the bath, they're both water.”

Jean looked at him as if he were crazy.

“The sea has considerably more water than the bath, therefore the sea is wetter.”

Sevda nodded, absorbing facts about this new 'sea' thing. Eren sighed.

“I guess that's one way to put it.”

After putting Sevda to sleep, Eren flopped bodily on the bed, binder off. Jean slid behind him, snaking his hand across Eren's belly. He started kissing the other's neck, pressed against his back. Eren whined, and Jean bit his shoulder.

“Jean, Jean, stop, please. What if she hears...” He mewled, no conviction at all.

“You know what I just noticed?” He asked, breathless. “We've been dating for more than a year, we've lived together for almost as long, and we've yet to have sex.”

“Does that bother you?”

“Not gonna lie, I'm a bit bummed. Ever since you told me, I wanted to show you how far I've come since that day when I was a greasy, horny virgin.” He explained, putting his chin on Eren's shoulder.

“All the way from eight years ago, to a hot, horny adult.” Eren laughed. “But seriously, I'm bone tired, my legs hurt. Later this month, we'll see.” He promised.

“I still don't know why you don't let me take care of you two more. I feel kinda useless, you know?” Jean whispered, kissing the other's shoulder.

“I don't like it. I feel like I'm using you.”

“But I want you to. Just so you don't have to work yourself ragged.”

“Jean, we already talked about it.”

“I know. Just remember that, okay?”

Eren kept quiet. Jean knew he was struggling with that thought.

The next day, they were woken up by something poking at them.

“Daaaaaddy. Jaaaaan. We gonna see the sea.” A tiny voice called, climbing on their bed and patting their legs. “Seeeaaaaaaaa, seeeeeaaaaa, plees.”

“Baby, it's too early still.” Eren said, while Jean snuggled back on him.

“Seeeaaaaaa!”

“Sevda, to see the sea, you gotta have special clothes. First daddy and Jean need to wake up. We'll go after--”

“Breakfast.” Jean yawned, sitting up. “Let's go, Sevi, let's make pancakes while dad sleeps some more.”

Eren sighed, as he felt Jean get off the bed, watching sleepily as he put on a shirt on and picked up Sevda.

“Bekfash!” She patted Jean's face with a loud 'slap'. “Lotsa pancake. Wid choc'late.”

“Gonna make chocolate chip pancakes for you, princess.” He heard Jean tell her.

“Don't you dare!” He screamed, rolling onto Jean's side, burying his face into the pillow.

It still smelled like Jean, and he let it lull him back into sleep. He woke up again to the smell of bacon, and resigned himself to wake up and prevent Jean from feeding Sevda more than one strip of fried pork meat and grease. He pulled on his binder and zombie-stumbled to the kitchen.

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Jean greeted him, too cheerful for his taste.

“Daddy! Pancake!” Sevda calls him, holding a small chocolate chip pancake in her tiny hands, her bib and her face covered in caramel sauce.

“Jean, please, stop feeding my daughter candy. She has to appreciate candy, not think of it as a normal food.”

Jean rolled his eyes before flipping a pink pancake the circumference of a grapefruit.

“Eren, you can't keep thinking like that. Candy is not some kind of food that doesn't taste good unless it's something so rare in your life. Take it from someone who grew up with a vegan mother, dude.” Jean sighed. “I had to sneak out to trick or treat, because snickers aren't vegan. I had a stash of candy inside several drawers around my bedroom because mom didn't let me have any. She's gonna end up like me, dude.”

“Don't be so dramatic. I'm not vegan, and I do let her have candy. I just don't like how often she's having it. She's two, Jean.” Eren sits down at the table, looking into his stash of colorful pancakes.

“And what's the hangup with her being two?” He asked, turning off the stove and putting the pancake onto a plate to cool it.

“Small kids need their sugar input controlled, so that they don't develop diabetes.” Eren drawled, cutting his rainbow and eating the red slice.

“Oh. Well, write this off as the junk food of the week. I'll add in a bacon strip.”

“Did she already eat one?”

Jean looked guilty.

“Bacon!” Sevda made grabby hands.

“Sorry, girl, but higher powers said no.” Jean looked loath to not give her the bacon. Eren snatched the bacon from Jean's hands and ate it.

“... When does Obelix come back from the vet?”

It wasn't the first time Eren missed the cat poking his whiskers at his bare legs at breakfast. Normally the lazy cat would bother them until some sort of food was given to him, and eating without this annoyance was pretty weird.

“End of the week. They needed to quarantine him for a while longer. I told him not to eat the rat, but when does he ever listens.” Jean shook his head.

“Good.”

Eren took his time bathing Sevda. She was chatting away about a huge bathtub at the border of the city and that she wanted to bathe there. He dried her and she remembered The Little Mermaid, and started yelling in Eren's ear about being a fish lady when she grew up.

“Fish lady only go out with fish lady.” She explained when Eren asked why. He stared at the possible tiny lesbian in his arms, and laughed.

“You tell dad when you find another fish lady to hang out, okay? You tell dad.” He told her.

She told him she was a big girl and chose her own clothes. She ended up in a bright orange dress with blue rainboots, wet ringlets shaking as she bounced happily, trotting beside Jean while Eren typed a message to his parents.

“Told mom I'm on forced vacations, so now we have to drop by sometime.”

“We could like, use your parents' doting grandparentness and get them to throw a party for Sevda. I bet they won't mind, and we'll probably end up in that kid parties show on TLC.” Jean suggested, innocently.

Eren shook his head, sighing.

“I'll think about it.”

They entered a children's clothing store, and Jean picked Sevda up, so they wouldn't lose her.

“Clothhs?” She asked, eyes wide.

“Hello, what may I help you with?” A smiling woman approached them.

“Hey, uh, we're looking for swimsuits, size four years.” Eren said, uncomfortable around all those baby clothes. Jean still didn't know how he managed three years of parenthood when he didn't like entering child clothing stores.

“Of course, this way please.” She nodded and guided them through the aisles and hangers to a pink and purple section of tiny bikinis and swimsuits.

“So, Sevi, which one do you want?” Jean asked the girl, who leaned forward and started patting the garments, like her father did when choosing clothes for her. She made a face, concentrating, very serious. Then Sevda latched onto a deep purple swimsuit with frills around the waist and details like fish scales.

“Fish Sevi!” She giggled, pulling on the swimsuit, kicking Jean's ribs.

Eren pulled the clothing off the rack, and she hugged it. The saleswoman snickered.

“Would you like to check some baby flip flops?” But Sevda was already latching to another swimsuit, this time a hot pink with goldfish stamped.

“Fish, fish, fish!” She sing-songed, and Jean unhooked it.

“Well, two swimsuits is more than enough, I think.” Eren said. “Now to the flip flops, please, before she decides to get more stuff.”

When they got back home to change into their bathing clothes, they found out Sevda wanted to put on both swimsuits.

“Sweetie, only one. You don't need both to go see the sea.” Eren explained, trying to wriggle her into her shorties.

“But fishie, daddy!” She whined, thrashing.

“Sevda!” He raised his voice, and she stopped, eyes wide. He had never yelled at her before, and while he still hadn't, the raised volume startled her. And when the surprise passed, she started crying. Eren started feeling bad; he didn't want his daughter to be scared of him. “Shh, baby, I'm sorry, shhh, don't cry, sweetheart.” He pulled her to his chest, and she sobbed. Jean poked his head into her bedroom.

“Is everything alright?” He asked.

“Yes... I almost yelled at her.” Eren replied, guiltily.

“Oh. I thought it was something worse.”

Eren got up, cradling Sevda, and turned to look at his boyfriend.

“Like what? To me there's nothing worse than being a kid and getting yelled at by your parents.”

“Well,” Jean started, “you could've hit her.”

The other looked scandalized.

“Who the hell hits a child?”

Through the entire trip to Pleasure Bay, Eren kept rambling about child abuse and discipline by pain being the worst discipline method ever.

“It just plain doesn't make sense! The kid will never learn why what they did is wrong!”

“Trust me, Eren, I get it. Now help me find a place to park.”

It took them fifteen minutes and change to find a spot.

Sevda tried to squirm away from Eren's arms, but when she saw the beach, and stood still in awe.

“So much water.” She whispered.

Jean laughed.

“C'mon, princess, let's salt those feeties.”

Eren removed her shorts and flip flops, and while he picked up the bag with the snacks, Jean crossed the street and ran away with the laughing child, barefeet across the sand and right into the waves. He picked up the other's flip flops, and locked the car, heading to the shore.

While Eren picked a spot in the sand, Jean tried to make Sevda step into the gentle waves, but everytime the water came close, she ran away from it.

“Sevi, c'mon, it's not gonna hurt you.”

“Want daddy.” She muttered, side-eyeing the crashing waves.

“Daddy doesn't want to come here--” He started to reason, but realized that _that_ was the problem right there. She didn't want to get into the sea with Jean, because the person she trusted the most wasn't getting in there with her. She trusted Eren unconditionally, and in her mind, if he wasn't getting into the water, it wasn't safe. “Ok, let's go get daddy.”

“What's up?” He asked when the two got near.

“Apparently, Sevda only trusts me as far as she can throw me. She needs you to go there with her.”

Eren whined.

“But I don't want to go there...”

“Eren, unless you go there, she won't play in the water with me.” Jean explained. “C'mon, just this small sacrifice for the greater good. Just your feet.”

“Daddy, sea!” She started hitting his legs, all early enthusiasm back.

Eren sighed into the sky and got up, letting the girl pull him towards the waves. She stopped right before the brunt of the wetter sand, hesitant. Eren breathed in the salty air, and took the lead, Sevda trailing behind him.

“See, it's just water.” He said when the water touched his feet. She toddled hesitantly towards the incoming sheet of saltwater.

When the cold wave touched her toes gently, she shrieked and ran from it.

“Honey, come here! It's not gonna hurt you, I promise!”

“Cold!” She giggled, and Eren was relieved to see she wasn't actually scared when she barreled back into the water. She sat on the sand, and the water wetted her butt, and she laughed louder.

“Alright, wet butt, let's go get Jean so he can soak you.” He picked Sevda up and headed back to the man awaiting by the food. “Jean, you want a little piggy?”

“Well, how much for that piggy? She looks very meaty.” He got up, and picked the squirming, laughing child.

“How about two kisses?” He proposed and Jean rolled his eyes, but delivered.

“Now, I'm gonna marinate this little piggy, so when I get to eat her she's very well seasoned.” He lifted Sevda so he was looking into her eyes and she booped his nose. “Aww, I can't eat this piggy, she's too cute.”

“No mercy, now, Jean. Salt this piggy's butt.” Eren cheered.

Jean started running, and didn't stop at the gentle lapping. He ran right through the water until the waves hit him by the knees.

“Ready to catch a wave, Sevi?” He lowered her until the water until the waves hit her waist. She slapped the water happily, and then Jean pulled her up when a wave came. “Wanna go deeper?”

“Deep, deep, deep!” She called, and he picked her up again, and waddled until the water was about his waist. Then a wave came and he turned on his side, accidentally wetting the entire child. He looked at her horrorized. Her little curls flattened out on one side under the weight of the salt water, and she looked scared for a moment, before realizing that it didn't hurt, and squealing. “Again!”

Jean let out a breath, and braced himself for the incoming wave.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos, it's good for harpies!


End file.
